Game Set
by ScoreCounter
Summary: Kristoph played a rather interesting game with his life - on more levels than one. Companion to 9 Hours, 2 People ,1 Hope , Dark Themes, Inferred Dark Themes, Death.


**Game Set**

**Caution: This story at some point may become incredibly dark. It may not, but this is supposed to be 921's "Dark Counterpart". I DO NOT own Ace Attorney, although I do own Joshua Holmes. This story contains Spoilers right from the off about **_**what**_** Joshua Holmes actually is (Revealed in Professor Layton Fan Fiction, "Breakdown"), the entirety of Apollo Justice, and perhaps some of the other games in the series. **

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION**

"My name is Joshua Holmes. And, I feel that I need to rethink a certain part of my life. Well, a part of my `Self`, rather. You see… I find myself needing to explain. I… as well as a few others… are not whom you'd think. It wouldn't be unfair to say I'm not human. But, that is not entirely true. Most people have a concept of `Heaven and Hell`, and well, most likely, to an extent, it's true. And a few have a concept of multiple universes, all different, woven around one another. And, well, I can't deny this. However, there obviously has to be one common ground that all these `worlds` inhabit. And – well, that's where I'm from. The `Celestial Plane` as it's often called.

You see, it's the job of us Celestials to keep an eye on all the universes, and if need be, intervene. Now, this is not to say our job is `keeping the peace`. More so, our job is ensuring that the universe ends up at its optimal position. And, that sometimes means ensuring that those whom wish harm gets a one-up. Or much more that as it may be. This takes on different roles within many Celestials – Ammy, for example, simply offers pacts, as it were. Some offer guidance, some flat out bestow power. A few of the more mischievous ones, however, like me, make games. The rules? Simple. Do what you want, and no one will bat an eyelid. Live out your life, in its entirety, and they win… what, I have never needed to find out, as the very moment you are caught out – well, as they say – Game Set. And, well, losers are, shall we say, reserved for further games – and say what you will about other Celestials, it's more like eternal Hunger Games with me… but, the point of switch is sort of – killing a person's spirit. And, well… people use different weapons. Some use a revolver. My favourite is slightly more… elegant, as `Guns` go. Own design, no rifling or need for, small diameter bullet, can stock 25 or so.

But, what has this got to do with this particular universe. Well… I think you may well know. You see, I had to trigger a large shock wave of emotional misbalance in order for this world to rectify itself- it was running well, good levels of moral stability, but too slow progression. So… I made a deal with him. It was quite simple. Too simple, in a way."

Joshua was still in Europe when it happened. When Kristoph lost his case. But, obviously, that's no problem for someone who can be in a few places at once. There he was, sitting in his office, head in his arms. Imagine his surprise, when a light came shimmering in through – well, nothing. The windows were closed, the light was off… and yet, a body of light was forming in the room. Blinking a few times, he saw rather defining features – red eyes, white hair, short, spiked up – and uncomfortably white wings. "I take it you are one Kristoph Gavin?" His voice was low, dark, almost… lascivious, in a strange way. Hesitantly, the tired man nodded.  
The man's smile widened. "Ah, good. I hear that you're in a bit of a bother."  
"Nothing I can't sort."  
"I'm saying that you can sort it. But… it's rather problematic, isn't it? The Law. The one you have been sworn to uphold." Kristoph smirked at the thought. Maybe he would do… untoward things towards Wright if it were… well, legal. The… angel, he supposed he would call it, leant down to his ear – tone well and truly lasciviously low. "I can… circumvent those circumstances, shall we say…"

Kristoph's spine shook, both from the tone and the very presence of this strange creature. Most would think they were dreaming. But, would his mind really conjure up something like this? He looked at the man's face now that it was closer. Softly featured – and most definitely young. His soft smile was quite… cute in a way, but the way it twisted at the edge demonstrated… a power, in a way. Kristoph's mind lashed out against itself, thoughts of `it's too good to be true` and `everything comes at a price…`

"… Then what about a… game, shall we say?"  
"…What sort of game?"  
The angel jumped back and away, laughing manically. "Finally! You show your ability to speak! But, yes, a game… simple really… you sin, you live, and, if you do… and you are never – never convicted, never known… well, you're good to go. If not… then we'll see. Nothing too untoward… At least, I'd say so."

And even Joshua found it bizzare how desperate the man was to form a spirit bind to the game – even with a rule about `Not killing Phoenix` was thrown in, it seemed to matter not to Kristoph.

"But that's the sort of villain I like; keeping their adversary alive to inflict deep emotional wounds. Two reasons: I respect them for their knowledge – and love them for their stupidity… in the end, he was someone whom I knew he'd either make it very easy or very hard. It turns out… that he was an amazing play to start off, and then… his foot fell. Interesting, how one can simply – provoke the mistakes one makes by simply making a few steps. So. A story. Some others knew, some didn't. Actually, to be fair – I think Kristoph was the best opponent I've had in a while. "

_**Notes: **_**Does anyone think this needs raising in rating? And, do you like the start atmosphere and tone? I'm very – unsure about this. **


End file.
